Mada (Shin Megami Tensei)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Mada Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Demon, Deity, Hindu God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2 Embodies intoxication and hedonistic activities, and his body was dispersed in the world in the form of such acts), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4. Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Mada is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods such as Mada are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Life and Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (Capable of growing large enough to swallow the entire Universe and all lesser Gods), Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Summoning (Can Summon Pazuzu), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Attack Absorption (Absorbs Fire Attacks with Absorb Fire), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Inflicts Panic to all foes with Intoxicate, Removes all debuffs with Dekunda, Decreases enemy attack/defense/agility with Debilitate, Increases strength by Tarukaja, Increases his health by 30% with Life Surge, Increases all stats by 3 with Agni's Blessing, Silences all foes with Foolish Whisper, Triples the Evasion Rate against Ice Attacks with Evade Ice, Increases all Stat Ailment attacks' effectiveness by 1.5 with Ailment Boost, Strengthens Fire Attacks by 50% with Fire Amp, Slightly strengthens Fire Attacks with Fire Boost, Raises Fire resistance with Fire Wall, Petrifies enemies while attacking with Gate of Hell), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all innate resistances and magical protections) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Capable of swallowing the entirety of space / the universe, as well as all the other lesser Hindu Deities / Devas. Is a very powerful Vile Race Demon and fought as a Endgame Boss in Nocturne, and thus should scale to the likes of Thor) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought the Demi-Fiend, and as a Demon God, is beyond the boundaries of Time and Physics, being native to the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which transcends the flow of Linear Time across the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Likely High Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2